Project Nova
" Video Walkthrough Weapons Starting Loadout PPSh-41 Third Person BO.png|PPSh-41 Mosin-Nagant Third Person BO.png|Mosin-Nagant Tokarev TT-33 with Flashlight 1st Person BO.png|Tokarev TT-33 Flashlight given to the player when searching the ship but disappears soon after. Found In Level MP40 Third Person BO.png|MP40 STG-44_Third_Person_BO.png|STG-44 Mosin-Nagant Third Person BO.png|Mosin-Nagant Unscoped/Scoped Panzerschreck_Third_Person_BO.png|Panzerschreck Tokarev_TT-33_Third_Person_BO.png|Tokarev TT-33 with or without Flashlight Sten Third Person BO.png|Sten MG42_Third_Person_BO.png|MG42 (mounted only) Menu mp weapons rpg.png|RPG (Gained via Console commands) Transcript Achievements/Trophies Some wounds never heal (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Project Nova" on any difficulty. It's Your Funeral '(25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Numbers", "Project Nova", and "Victor Charlie" on Veteran. 'Light Foot (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by escaping the ship in under 2:15 on Veteran. Gallery Wolfinchainsdotpic.png|Concept art of the level's opening sequence Gkn6found.pic.png|Concept art of the ship wreck Kravchenko and Dragovich in Project Nova.jpg|Kravchenko (left) and Dragovich, 1945. Dimitri, Project Nova.JPG|Dimitri asking about Reznov and Dragovich Nazi Nova 6 launch map.jpg|The Nazi's launch plans for Nova 6-tipped V-2 rockets. Dimitri Petrenko in Project Nova.jpg|Dimitri Petrenko. German_and_Russian_Fist_Fight.png|A German and Russian Fist Fight Steiner in Project Nova.jpg|The arrogant Dr. Steiner is waiting. Kravchenko_German_Kill.png|Kravchenko brutally executing POWs. Reznov and the army in Project Nova.jpg|Reznov during Project Nova (circled in red). Petrenko_before_death.jpg|Petrenko before his death. Nova 6 ship into ocean.jpg|Original Nova 6 shipment is sent to the depths of the Arctic Ocean. Project Nova intel.jpg|Intel unlockable. Troop of Wehrmacht soldiers in Project Nova.jpg|Soldiers walking out in the open. Steiner_holding_his_Mosin-Nagant.jpg|Steiner holding his Mosin-Nagant Nevski standing out in the open.jpg|Nevski standing on the ice after the ship crashes Kravchenko_pointing_his_PPSh-41.jpg|Kravchenko pointing his PPSh-41 Dragovich_holding_his_PPSh-41.jpg|Dragovich aiming down his PPsh-41 Intel Locations 1st Intel: This intel is located on a desk on the second floor near a pile of papers and a lantern in a two story building seen in about halfway through the mission. 2nd Intel: This intel is in a hangar with a rocket in it. It is in the right corner of the building in an office. 3rd Intel: Before exiting the ship at the end of the mission, after fighting through Russian and British forces, make your way to the deck of the ship, before going up stairs look to your right, the intel will be on top of a pallet. Trivia *Many of the weapons in this mission share the same firing sound as other weapons. These include the Kiparis and the PPSh-41, the Mosin Nagant and the Dragunov, and many others. *This is the first level to take place in the Arctic Circle. *Many of the WWII weapons in this level are reused models from World at War with updated graphics. *This is the first time that the player both fights with and fights against his own faction in the same mission. *This is also the first time in the series where the British are enemies. *The execution scene where Kravchenko is shooting the surrendering Germans and runs out of ammo when he gets to the last German is likely a reference to a similar scene in the film The Pianist. *Before entering Steiner's building, if the player looks off to the right, they can see several Germans walking casually towards the ship. If they are shot, it would be shown that they were actually walking on air as they fall when killed. Also, if using the "Noclip" cheat it's possble to see that they're perfectly coordinated and armed with MP-40s, and will completely ignore the player, even if they're killed. *The British cannot immediately be killed while they are sliding on the deck of the ship. However, once they exit the animation and are on their feet they will instantly die if the player shot them while they were sliding. *According to a map found in one of the buildings, the base seems to be at Baffin Island in North Canada. If this map is accurate, than this is the first level in the entire ''Call of Duty'' series to be set in Canada. *The gun pick-up symbols in this level seem far more elaborate than in any other part of the game. *When the player gets to the first fight, jump onto the building with the Nazi Flag waving on top and in front of it by jumping from the slope onto the building, look to the right, and the player should see V2 Rockets . *If a British soldier is put in last stand, he will pull out a Tokarev. *Papers about the Ray Gun can be seen on the ground. *Even if Tvelin makes it to the rope, he will not rappel down it, even if all enemies are eliminated. *In the Chamber where Reznov watches Dimitri Petrenko die from exposure to Nova Gas, there is a sign directly behind where the player gains control. It is a triangular warning sign that is printed in English, even though the ship itself is German. *While walking through the ship, there is a German who hung himself in a corridor. He can be knocked down by meleeing him or shooting the rope with the Tokarev. *Steiner's character model is made with a Walther stuck to his right hand, even when he later holds a Mosin-Nagant rifle. *In the Wii version of this level, when walking up to the door to the room where Steiner is, the door will not open with a dead Nazi soldier coming down the other side. Instead, it will just directly go to the cutscene. *It is possible to see Reznov's breath at the bottom of the screen. *It's impossible to destroy the bridge that connects to Steiner's office. *At the first battle, Dragovich will tell the player to advance. If the player follows Dragovich and Kravchenko, they will run to nowhere outside the boundaries. *The enemy Red Army soldiers at the end of the mission cannot be gibbed, while the British commandos can. *After Capturing Steiner, a few Red Army soldiers will be walking in front of the player and Dimitri with German names. *When in the truck, the magazine from Dimitri's PPSh-41 clips through his hand. *This is the only campaign mission without any swearing in English. *If the player throws a grenade at Steiner then enters, the message will say "Do not shoot Steiner" and will have the grenade warning symbol as if the player got killed by a grenade. *This is the first mission to feature 3 enemy factions. *When Kravchenko is executing the German soldiers and comes to his last victim but runs out of ammo. This doesn't matter because if one watches form the side they see the shot would have missed. *Strangely, when the player arrives outside the ship while Steiner, Lev, and Dragovich was talking and moving, the player can shoot some Red Army Soldiers without penalty and they die not falling down, they fall and disappear. *Sometimes, if the player runs up to a German soldier and aims at him with the crosshairs, he will surrender even if there is a firefight going on around him. *Surrendering Germans cannot be gibbed. *When Subtitles are activated, when Dragovich said "The German Must Not Be Harmed, We Need Steiner alive, now move all of you!" the subtitles will say "Now move both of You!" *The Russians that stays where the Player reaches the vessel, cannot be shot by penalty and while the player shoot the Russians, there body will dissapear. Videos Video:Call of Duty Black Ops- Dimitri Petrenko's DeathDimitri Petrenko's Death ru:Проект "Нова" Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels